Supply depot (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The supply depot on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was a logistics center of the secret Soviet missile base in the region. Cargo imported to the base was shipped here from the harbor for storage and eventual distribution across the peninsula. Along with the main warehouse, the depot also contained a military bunker for defense. One of the rooms was also locked in order to detain one of the more rebellious personnel. History Shortly after the formation of their Spy Unit, Naked Snake's resistance sent a unit over to the supply depot, due to the fact that it was a key part of the supply transportation path from the harbor. Eventually, the unit learned and reported that a map detailing cargo shipments was located at the supply depot's main warehouse, with the resistance's Sneaking Unit subsequently infiltrating the facility in order to procure it and learn the location of the harbor. After discovering that the only accessible route to the harbor, the rail bridge, had been turned into a checkpoint and blockaded by Gene's forces, some of the resistance members returned to the supply depot in order to create a diversion. They did this by destroying a military truck which was stationed at the peripheral road there, and succeeded in drawing away some of the forces from the bridge. Shortly after the loss of the truck, the personnel ended up using semi-trailer trucks for deliveries. Gameplay Personnel *Soviet soldiers *Soviet officers (male) Soldiers' equipment *AK-47 *Vz-61 Scorpion (during truck demolition operation) Story missions Recruit Jonathan (1 of 4 Locations) "Map Procurement" *Go north. Climb up using crates. *Be careful near wall gap (east). *North to building corner. *When it's safe, head east (wait until soldier is out of view). *Sneak after him (north) *Slam/choke him, then continue north. *Go to ramp (east). Doc will be in front of you on crate. Optional missions "Diversionary Operation" * Go west up ramp. * Go south to corner. Then when no one is watching, go behind the stack of wood. * Grab the guard that will go past you. Knock him out and hide him by the building. * Get back to the stack of wood and go to the south end of the stack of wood. * Tranquilize the guard on patrol (north to south) when he is far south and unlikely to be seen. * Run north into the building you got the docs from. * At the far north end, go east. The TNT can now be found where the secret docs were. * Go south then down the ramp (east). Follow the path to a ladder. * Grab the guard (south) and knock him out. * Go through the door (north) then head east back to your truck. * Tranquilize guard in front of you (south). * Place TNT near truck. * When you are clear of the blast, detonate. "Prisoner Confirmed" From the start, go up the stairs, then climb over the window into the pantry area. You should notice a cracked section of the wall to your right. If you have TNT, plant the TNT on the wall section in question, get far enough away from the blast radius before detonating the TNT stick. It will reach a cautionary alert, but by the time you enter the newly created hole in the wall, you'll find the imprisoned Soviet soldier and the mission will end before you have to worry about being caught by the enemy. "Scorpion Found" The Scorpion is found in the back area of the warehouse, on top of some boxes closest to the entrance. Items * Secret doc (cargo shipment routes map) *Scorpion Notes and references Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula